The Rave
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Takes place from the June 2000 rave episode. Emily and Juan get into a fight and Emily takes off on a drinking benge. Lucky finds her, his love still lost for Elizabeth. Will one night change there lives?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This all takes place on the June 2000 episode where Emily, Juan, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas go to the rave. Alot of things are different in the story, but it's from the same episode. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Emily walked around looking for Juan. She didn't even know anyone at this stupid rave. How could he just leave her like that? Sometimes she forgot why they were even together in the first place.   
  
She covered her ears for a second. The music was so loud. She felt like her eardrums were going to start bleeding. She saw someone standing by the drink table with slicked back, black hair. She quickly tapped the person on the shoulder.  
  
" Hey Juan, where have you.." says Emily, stopping.  
  
It wasn't Juan. Just someone who looked like him from the back.  
  
" Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." says Emily, finding herself screaming it. She could hardly hear herself think.  
  
She keeps walking when she finally see's Juan. But he wasn't alone. He was talking to Alison Barrington. Why was he talking to that slut? She had never liked Alison, and sure as hell wasn't going to start liking her now.   
  
Emily walked over to them calmly, as she took Juan's hand.  
  
" Oh, Emily hey. You know Alison right? And Sheri?" says Juan, glancing at her.  
  
" Hey. Yeah, I think we have a class together." says Emily with a fake small smile.  
  
Alison lets out a small, but smug laugh as she starts playing with the ends of her hair.  
  
" I don't really remember. I was too busy staring at your boyfriend here." says Alison, bluntly.  
  
Emily looks at her shocked. Who in the hell did she think she was? Emily looks at Juan, who just shrugs it off like it was no big deal. No big deal?   
  
" God Alison, honest much?" jokes Sheri, looking Emily up and down.  
  
" So, I'm guessing you didn't pass the class?" says Emily, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
" Pass? Yeah I passed. Unlike some people, I can multi task." says Alison.   
  
" Uh huh.. Juan can we go, please?" says Emily, letting out a small breath.   
  
Juan looks at Emily, and then back at Alison and Sheri, embarrassed.  
  
" Emily, we were talking. Everything's cool." says Juan.  
  
" Yeah we were just joking around Ms. 'Deer In Headlights'. Don't be so uptight. It's bad for your complexion." says Alison with a smile.  
  
Sheri just laughed dumbly, following Alison's lead. She was probably completely plastered. But Alison knew exactly what she was doing.   
  
" Juan I need to talk to you...alone." says Emily, glaring at Alison.  
  
" Fine, whatever. Juan, we'll be having fun on the dance floor. Which may be a foreign concept to some people. So save a dance for me, k?" says Alison, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
At that point, Emily was more pissed off than she had ever been in her entire life. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching Alison leave. She felt like crying right then and there. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.   
  
" Ok, what the hell is your problem?" snaps Juan, pulling Emily to the side.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Emily looks at him dead in the eye, feeling tears well up in her eyes. No she wasn't going to waste anymore time crying over him. She was so sick of crying and whining.  
  
" My problem? What's yours, Juan? Your over there flirting with Alison right in front of me. Then you let her kiss you!" says Emily.  
  
" What?! Ok, now you're being overdramatic. That wasn't a kiss. That was a peck on the cheek that she gave me. Not the other way around." says Juan.  
  
Emily rolls her eyes, rubbing her forehead.  
  
" You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm gonna go take a walk." says Emily, walking off into the crowd.  
  
" Emily!" calls Juan after her.  
  
Emily dosen't even hear him. She keeps walking when she reaches a table with a punch bowl.   
  
" What the hell.." says Emily, taking one of the plastic cups and pouring the punch in it.  
  
Suddenly, some blonde headed guy bumps into her.   
  
" Excuse me.." says Emily.  
  
" Oh, sorry. Hey, haven't I seen you around at another one of these?" says the guy.   
  
" No, I don't think so. This is my first rave. I just came here with my boyfriend." says Emily.  
  
" Oh, must have been some other gorgeous girl I met then." says the guy.  
  
Emily smiles, embarrassed.  
  
" So do you come to alot of these?" says Emily.  
  
" Yeah, once and awhile. I'm here with some of my buddies from my dorm." says the guy.  
  
" Oh really? You go to PCU?" says Emily.  
  
While the guy is responding, he slips something in Emily's drink from a glass vile.   
  
" Yeah, I'm a sophomore. So, I've gotta get back .The guys are waiting for me." says the guy.  
  
" Alright. It was nice meeting you." says Emily, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
The guy nods as he heads over to his friends. Emily looks to her left, seeing Juan dancing with Alison. She rolls her eyes as she downs her drink quickly.   
  
" Jurk." mumbles Emily, pouring herself another drink.

* * *

  
Elizabeth pulls on the rest of her black tube top and is adjusting it when she hear's a knock at the door. She opens it, seeing Lucky standing there.   
  
" Hey. Your early." says Liz, moving aside for him to come in.  
  
" I was in the neighborhood." says Lucky, who looks at Liz.  
  
" What? Is it too much? I don't even know what people wear to these things." says Liz, still adjusting her top.  
  
" No, no not at all. You look fine." says Lucky.   
  
Fine? What did that mean?   
  
There is a long and awkward pause as they both sort of stood there and looked at the floor, glancing up at eachother from time to time. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.   
  
Liz started getting off the couch to open the door when Lucky jumps up.  
  
" Let me get it. You never know this time of night." says Lucky.   
  
Liz sits back down, watching Lucky answer it. Nikolas smiles as Lucky opens the door.  
  
" Sorry I'm late." says Nikolas, walking in.  
  
" Lucky thought you were a serial killer." jokes Liz.  
  
" What are you running on prince time? We were supposed to leave at nine." says Lucky, with a small laugh.  
  
" Sorry, I got stuck doing Cassadine stuff my uncle was riding me about. You guys ready?" says Nikolas.  
  
" I'm ready when you guys are." says Liz, standing off the couch.  
  
" Wow..you look beautiful." says Nikolas.  
  
" Thanks." says Liz, getting her coat off of the coat hanger.  
  
They all three head out of the apartment to the car.

* * *


End file.
